Anima Tattle Tales
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: This is a little game show fic I just worte today


OK my grand mother watches these old games shows every night well there is this one game show called Tattletales, it is played with three celebrate couples and the couples play for a different color section well I got these idea to write a fic with Jubes and Wolvie in the game show with other couples from other anima shows and two new couples that is the making me and my cuz. well there is two new color sections and its a funny little fic so I hope you like it. It is written in script from because it kinda makes since that way. This is a cross over between the X-Men, Sailor Moon, My other fic and My Cuz's fics.  
  
Anima Tattle Tales  
  
Announcer: Welcome to Anime Tattle Tales and here is your host, Nichole Daigle!  
  
Out walks Nichole wearing a skirt set and holding a mic  
  
Nichole: Welcome to Anima Tattle Tales, I'm your host Nichole Daigle. Well, today on the show we have two couples from Japan, one couple from the U.S.A and two couples from RhyDin. Lets meet our players. For the blue section we got Amy and Greg from Japan, for the yellow section we got Jubilee and Logan from the U.S.A, for the red section we got Serena and Darien, for the white section we got Dia and Kader from RhyDin, and in the black section we got Nia and Seth also from RhyDin.  
  
Out walks the ladies from backstage when there name is called and each sit down in there section.  
  
Nichole: OK ladies you know how to play the game, the guy are in the room over there and I ask you some questions and you give me the answer you think he would say. And who ever has gotten it right once we are at the end of the line splits the money. And the guys know how to play so how about we get started. OK question #1  
is worth $100. If a guy came up to you on the street and tells you a really sad story which one of you would give him 5 bucks? OK Amy which one of you would give him the money?  
  
Amy: I would, no bout I would.  
  
Nichole: OK lets see what Greg has to say.  
  
The little TV that is facing the camera comes on and Greg's face is on it.  
  
Nichole: OK Greg, which one of you would give a guy 5 bucks if he told you a really sad story?  
  
Greg: Amy would.  
  
The lights around the TV starts to blink showing you that he got it right.   
  
Nichole: That is right, OK Jubilee what well Logan say?  
  
Jubilee: Me, I would do it, Logan is not a very trusting man but I still love him.  
  
Nichole: OK lets see if that is what he will say. OK Logan what is your answer?  
  
Logan's face pops up on the TV   
  
Logan: Jubes  
  
the lights start to blink  
  
Nichole: That is right now on to SERENA. So SERENA who would it be?  
  
Serena: Me, I have trust in everybody until I'm proven differently.  
  
Nichole: Lets see what Darien has to say, so Darien what is your answer?  
  
Darien's face comes into view and he says Serena would and the lights blink again. Next on to Dia.  
  
Dia: I would  
  
Kader's face some into view and he says Dia would and the lights blink again. Next it is Nia's turn.  
  
Nia: Well I'm not very trusting so I would have to say Seth would.  
  
So Seth's face comes into view and he says he would and the lights blink. SO the $100 dollars is spilt into 5 and each team gets $20.  
  
Nichole: OK next Q.  
  
the guys faces disappear  
  
Nichole: If you had the choice to add or take off two inches to any of theses three places what would it be? Breast, waist, or hip?  
  
Amy: I would have to say take off 2 inches from my hips.  
  
Greg's face comes into view and he says 2 inches off the hips and the lights blink.  
  
Jubilee: Well, not that Logan has complained about anything but I would have to say add 2 inches to my breast.  
  
Logan's face comes into view  
  
Logan: Well, I think she looks just fine but I   
like to have a hold and something to play with...  
  
the audiences laugh at that  
  
Logan:... So I say add 2 to the breast  
  
And the lights blink next it's Serena's turn, she says that same thing that Jubilee said and Darien's face comes into view and he says the same thing. Next is Dia's turns she says take 2 off of the hips and Kadar says the something. The nits Nia's turns and she says to take 2 off of the waist. And Seth says the same thing. and the pot is spilt 5 ways again and each team has 40 bucks.  
  
Nichole: Next Q right after this break.  
  
About 5 min. later the game show is back on and the ladies and guys have switched places.  
  
Nichole: OK the Q is if the ladies had to hitch hike across country would she dress sexy or not?  
  
Greg says not and Amy says the same thing and the lights blink. Logan says sexy and Jubilee says the same and the lights blink. Darien says not and Serena says sexy. Kadar says Sexy and Dia says the same, and the lights blink. Seth says sexy and Nia says not. So the pot is split 3 ways and Greg's,Logan's,and Kadar's team each has 75 bucks  
  
Nichole: OK the finial Q, which one of you gets into more embarrassing moments?  
  
Greg says Amy does and Amy says the same so the lights blink. Logan says Jubes does but Jubilee says he does. Darien says he does and Serena says she does. Kadar says he does and Dia says the same, so the lights blink. Seth says Nia does and Nia says the same so the lights blink. Now Greg's, Kadar's and Seth's them each has 150 bucks.  
  
Nichole: Thats the end of the game and Ill see you next week.  
  
The screen fades to black as everyone waves bye.   
  



End file.
